


Found Kids

by CryDblue



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Kidnapping, Trauma
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryDblue/pseuds/CryDblue
Summary: Toma un respiro y mira a la chica que tiene enfrente, el impermeable amarillo es lo más llamativo de la imagen."¿Por qué se llama Pale City?""¿No es por los árboles?"Mono crea una extraña amistad con Six.Su relación a través de los años y cómo poco a poco se van dando a conocer los secretos de lo sucedido esa mañana del 17 de marzo.
Relationships: Mono/Six (Little Nightmares)
Kudos: 7





	Found Kids

Pale City se despertó con una morbosa noticia.

Se había encontrado una cabaña en las afueras de la ciudad con 13 niños secuestrados.

La policía mantuvo un lugar y la prensa no podía entrar al lugar sin ser detenida, la noticia se extendió como la pólvora entre los vecinos, la tomaron como una noticia más que no les afectaría, otros, empujados por el morbo, compraron más periódicos o se detuvo a ver Noticias.

El escándalo de que el guardabosques Robbie Zyklop fuera del perpetrador había sido impactante, hours after, temiendo por el gran hombre tranquilo y sonriente que los había guiado o ayudado en alguna excursión al gran bosque de Ciudad Pálida.

Al mediodía ya se conocían los nombres de los niños, los padres se reunieron frente a la sede para verificar si alguno de ellos era suyo o había tenido la mala suerte de ser víctimas de este macabro cazador. Algo que asustó y asustó a la mayoría fue descubrir exactamente cómo mataban a los niños, al parecer Robbie tenía un método de caza extraño, dejando a los niños a su suerte en el bosque para ser cazados como presas indefensas en un terreno más amplio.

Que peligroso.

La policía allanó el lugar después de que se encontrara a August Fetch (6 años) caminando a ciegas cerca de la carretera, el niño mostraba heridas graves en el cuerpo, especialmente cuando ya no tenía un ojo en la cabeza.

El chico entre sollozos y pánico describió una cabaña donde un cíclope gigante lo buscaba para sacarle el otro ojo, ya que el anterior se había ido por el mismo camino. Tras una inspección más profunda del área, se encontraron múltiples trampas, tanto para osos como para conejos e incluso otras más elaboradas, (aunque no es oficial se dice que se encuentran varias marcas que sangre y otros fluidos en ellas, se desconoce la fuente), la zona era tan conveniente por dos factores, era una zona rodeada por un río (por eso todos los excursionistas preferirían no pasar y solo rodear el lugar) y el segundo porque, irónicamente, era un Área Protegida para evitar la caza de animales.

La cabaña estaba en las profundidades del bosque, en el momento del allanamiento Robbie fue encontrado con un gran agujero en el estómago con evidentes marcas de suicidio, al parecer cuando no encontró a August, decidió suicidarse, por supuesto no sin primero terminando los niños que quedan. De los 13 niños secuestrados, solo 6 fueron encontrados con vida, uno de ellos luchando por su vida.

De momento la policía no quiso dar más declaraciones al respecto y se esperaba que la lista de nombres fuera expuesta lo antes posible.

________________________________________________

Mono estaba viendo las noticias, era el único niño en el edificio que los veía a diferencia de los otros niños que preferían los dibujos animados o las películas que daban en la tarde, peleaban por el control entre las 3 y las 4 pero se iban del lugar desierto entre las 5 y las 7, tiempo perfecto donde regalaría una novela mexicana y luego el noticiero local, era el tiempo donde Mono ocuparía la caja estática y de sonido.

Ese día en particular fue aburrido, cancelaron la programación habitual por alguna noticia tonta, todos los niños levantaron un gruñido de protesta, mientras los cuidadores se quedaron viendo tan trágico suceso.

Algunos bebés se fueron, jugando y peleando, otros solo parecían un poco, aburridos decidieron seguir su camino con el primero.

Mono se quedó con los dos cuidadores.

Las palabras "Niños" "Bosque" "Encontrado" y "Sobrevivientes" resonaban en las noticias, las repeticiones de una vez en el momento, Mono no las entendía hasta que por accidente le mostraban algunas escenas del crimen. Ante un escenario tan grotesco, todos los niños llegaron corriendo. Empujando y gritando exclamaciones de asombro, disgusto y miedo, algunos niños más pequeños comenzaron a llorar y pidieron cambiarse o apagar la televisión. Los cuidadores lo hicieron de inmediato, enviando a los niños mayores castigados ya los más pequeños a la cocinera para que les diera leche y unas galletas.

Esa noche Mono se coló en la sala del Orfanato para terminar de ver las "sucias noticias amarillas", como había mencionado la Hermana Teresita.

Encendió y sintonizó el canal, apareció la imagen monocromática con una mujer muy guapa hablando con un policía en lo que parecía ser la comisaría. Al fondo había muchos adultos con rostros llenos de miedo, rabia y desesperación.

Cambiaron al reportero principal con urgencia por nuevas noticias.

"Buenas noches, nos acaban de informar de la muerte del séptimo niño, parece que el pequeño Richard Kirstein, quien, en un acto heroico para detener al autor de esta tragedia, recibió un disparo de escopeta ...".

Se queda allí hasta que suena el teléfono y sabe que debe escapar rápidamente, apaga la televisión y se esconde detrás de uno de los sofás.

La hermana Susan responde con voz somnolienta y ojos caídos, bostezando y preguntando quién es, a medida que avanza la conversación, sus ojos se abren más y más. Antes de que Mono pueda escuchar la conversación, La hermana Teresita baja y pregunta qué pasa. La hermana Susan la calla y sigue escuchando, da confirmación y cuelga, mira a Teresita y le pide que empiece a limpiar una habitación aislada de los otros niños a primera hora de la mañana y que lo haga sin preguntar.

Mono no escucha al resto porque rápidamente corre a las habitaciones de los niños en el segundo piso.

Solo sabe que mañana llegará alguien nuevo.


End file.
